No Need For Trouble
by shadow kei
Summary: A story of Miguel finding luv? Yeah Chel is in this one, but not much of anyhting involves her. I guess it's rated G and I don't there's anything else that's needed to be said. ^-^''
1. The Trouble Starts

Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Road to El Dorado movie or the characters within it. BUT the  
  
Character, Toni Cisco IS my character. If you want to use her in your stories than just email me and  
  
I will most likely say okay, unless it's like some kind of story thing I don't like… which isn't very  
  
Common. Well Email me at dark_sprite@hotmail.com if you have an questions or anything! Oh and  
  
Check out the site I got going http://www.geocites.com/kei172002 it's coo -.o. Well might as well get  
  
to the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Read above you dipstick.  
  
Author: The name's Aleysia but anyway Me. silver youko!  
  
Title: No need for trouble!  
  
Rating: I guess G you tell me.  
  
Summary: It's about Toni Cisco (my original character!), Miguel, Tulio, Chel (NO I didn't cut her  
  
Out! She ain't that bad! Yes I am sorry for you Anti-Chel people and you Tulio+Miguel=LUV  
  
People. I just don't feel those scenarios. Sorry. But the story isn't REVOLVED around Chel being  
  
There.) oh and don't forget our lovable ex-war horse ALTIVO! Ya know ya wanna take him home.  
  
And there may be some LUV in the air.. IF I get reviews to continue dis wonderful piece of work..  
  
(hint hint wink wink nudge nudge) And I think I have ranted enough so here's the STORY! Yeah I  
  
know you're like FINALLY SHE SHUT UP! ^-^()  
  
  
  
Setting!  
  
Miguel, Tulio, Chel, and Altivo are back in a town similar to the one they opened in, in the movie.  
  
Ya know where I'm talkin bout? Good! Well that's where they start. Chel is with them but the horse  
  
Ain't he be chillin in a stable by the place they're staying at. Chel has got a less.. scandalous wardrobe  
  
To wear and she likes it. Miguel is very lonely but still hangin wit his boy Tulio the dark haired self-  
  
Proclaimed tactical genius and worry wart! Well they are walkin down a street and pass by an alley that  
  
Seems so familiar to the partners in crime that they just HAVE to go investigate! With Chel along side.  
  
And heers what happens!!..  
  
  
  
No Need For Trouble!  
  
By: yours truly silver youko!  
  
  
  
The companions finally out of the jungle, off the ocean, and back in Spain and one just  
  
encountering it. Chel wasn't really amazed by much but took it all in with interest. Well they were walking  
  
down a street in a town called Madrid (I really don't care if it's real or not I'm just writing. Not worrying about  
  
geography which I'm not even taking yet!)Miguel felt as he had been on the streets before as he strummed on his mandolin gently as he walked down the streets not minding his paired companion so he wouldn't get his feel of self-pity again. He stayed light-hearted until he came to a alley.. much like the one in the town before he had gone to El Dorado, before his great adventure. He stopped mid stride and turned down the alley interested, "Miguel where are you going!?" Tulio called after him. Miguel turned his dark eyes to look at his friend, "Just going to see what is so wonderful about this alley." "What do you mean wonderful? All it is, is an old alley.", Chel said looking at her friend curiously. Miguel smiled, "Something familiar." Then he turned and walked down the alley again, not listening to his friends if they did say anything else. Tulio shrugged as he looked after his long time companion and followed with Chel in tow. When they got to what seemed like almost the end of the alley they spotted Miguel standing in the shadows watching a dice game. 'The memories I have playing that game.' Tulio thought with a smirk as he and Chel joined Miguel in the shadows to watch, for no apparent reason.  
  
They watched the man that was apparently winning, a guy in a dark cloak, even though it was burning up outside he wore it. He rolled to win every single time. The other men getting frustrated at losing every piece of money they had. When the cloaked man was collecting his prize and getting ready to leave a burly big guy said, "Wait a minute there. I want to try to win my possessions back." All the man (that the group guessed used to be a man with many things) were the clothes he wore not a gold piece at all. A voice came from the cloaked figure that was at first too soft to belong to a man but deepened quickly, "Why, my kind sir. You have no more money. What *are* you to bet?"  
  
Miguel and Tulio watched this interestedly remembering when they had done the same thing, before they had met up with Chel.  
  
The man responded, "I have…." He dug through his pockets and things, then he smiled to the cloaked man, "I have my golden medallion." He held up a beautiful medallion from under his shirt. It had a tiger ingrained into it's front. You could almost tell the cloaked man's interest as he saw the medallion, "Yes of course.", again his voice faltered. This made Miguel wonder if it was a man or a boy becoming a man… The burly man smiled a smile with filthy yellow teeth and a front one missing, "Well then, put down your bet." The cloaked man sat back down and put down a good amount of his treasure except for a few precious jewels, Tulio guessed for some woman. "Of course my good man." He reached into the cloak and seemed to be pulling out some dice, the big man put up his hand looking suspicious, "We use my dice." The cloaked man didn't seem to mind and nodded the hood bobbing up and down on his head a bit.  
  
Tulio breathed, "Almost exactly…." He trailed off. Miguel threw a side glance to his friend with a smiled and nodded to him. Chel looked back and forth between the two men wondering what they were talking about without words. Then she remembered what Tulio had told her about how they had come to get to El Dorado and how they had come to get the map. She looked back to the game dismissing it just as the two men had.  
  
The man in the cloak brought forth a gloved hand, a *leather* glove. 'That man *must* be on fire in all of those clothes.' Miguel thought. He rolled the dice quickly and his body seemed to tense after it left his hand, even though he had seemed so calm a moment before. The dice rolled for seemed like forever to the cloaked man he said in a breath, hoarsely, in that non-manly voice, "please, please, please…" It landed on the two and five. The man jumped up into the air and grinned down at what he had won, the hood of the cloak not letting anyone see his face still. But in the process of jumping up his dice had fallen out of the pocket he had them in, in his cloak. They landed on seven. He saw most of the men looking at the dice. The big man had already dropped his medallion on the pile of treasure but he was looking at the dice. He hit the ground hard with his fist once, seven again, he hit it again, seven again. As everyone concentrated on the dice the cloaked man had gotten the medallion and a few pieces of gold. He was about to sneak off when the big man looked up obviously *furious* "LOADED DICE!" The cloaked man let out a sigh, "Genius!" Then took off away from the alley.  
  
Since every single one of the men involved in the game had been robbed by the cloaked one, they all ran after him.  
  
Tulio smirked, "Well THAT was interesting…" Miguel nodded, "Very much so. Like reliving the past." Chel looked from one to the other again and sighed, "Sometimes I wonder about the two of you." Tulio wrapped his arm around her shoulders and planted a kiss on her forehead, "No need to wonder." Miguel had started walking away by then, from the closeness of his friend and his woman. They didn't notice since they were… 'chatting' at the moment anyway.  
  
The cloaked man had run into the main commerce area where all the shops were. He looked for someone about his size in the area, making sure his pursuers were far enough away not to see him. He found one and said, "Excuse me sir." The man turned, "Hm?" "Sir I will pay you 4 pieces to run down the street in this cloak.", his voice was that unmanly tone again. The man smiled, "Of course." He held out his hand for the money, the cloaked 'man' put them in his hands, pulling off the cloak with a flourish. 'He' revealed himself to be a young woman with dark skin, long dark hair, and dark eyes. She turned to see her hopeful past pursuers coming closer, "Here. Hurry please." The man took the cloak and fixed it so it would fit him correctly and took off. The young woman stood at a close stand selling, something. The men that had been chasing her ran past her and after the man she had just paid. "Yes! And T gets one more point!", she said watching them with a giant grin. The people around her look to her, her face turns red as she walks away.  
  
She walks around looking at the medallion she had just 'won' with a smile across her lips, not watching where she was going. Suddenly without realizing what happened she was on her butt in the dirt. She quickly looked upwards to see if it was one of her past pursuers figuring out her game, but instead she saw a well tanned, blond man with dark eyes. "Perdon, Señor." She said staring up at the man practically mesmerized by his eyes. Miguel smiled down at her and helped her up, "No. It was completely my fault, Señorita. Let me introduce myself, my name is Miguel." And he kissed her hand. She blushed slightly, "Mucho gusto, Señor Miguel." Miguel smiled at her, "Do I not get a name?" She smiled again as he looked into her dark brown eyes, which were almost black, "Toni Cisco." He placed another kiss to her hand, "Pleased to meet you Señorita Toni." He saw something shimmering in the dirt below her hand, he had completely ignored the fact she was wearing leather gloves. He quickly picked up the item that had caught his attention. He recognized it, by the tiger it had on the front. Then he noticed the leather gloves this Toni wore. His eyes widened, "You? You were the cloaked man.." Toni looked at him with a mix of fear and surprise, "W..what?" she attempted to hide it, "Señor Miguel, I do not know what you speak of. But I would like my medallion back." She took a grab for it, "You are the man that swindled all of them out of their money. And this was one of your prizes." Her hand stopped, she was trying to remember if he had been one of the men in the crowd, if that handsome man was going to turn her in to be arrested. She cringed mentally at the thought. She remained silent her eyes showing the fear she had, Miguel just smiled at her, "I wouldn't turn you in to those beasts Señorita Toni, I have been in the same situation." Toni's heart lightened as he said that and handed her back the medallion. "Thank-you." She said with a smile, her eyes locking his, not being able to tear them away from his for some reason. 'T what are you doing!? You are being bad, bad thoughts bad!' Her face turned a dark red as she turned her eyes away from Miguel's. Miguel had a similar reaction, but not the same (yes tricky aren't I!?). As his eyes locked with Toni's, 'God she's beautiful… and a lot like me, I can already tell. Is there such thing as love at first sight?' , he thought gazing into her eyes.  
  
"MIGUEL!" Miguel had been torn from looking at the young woman by his companion calling him. He quickly turned, "Hn?" Tulio puffed out some air from when he was running, Chel beside him not even close to being winded, "What are you doing over here?" Miguel blinked, "I was talking to T-" He trailed off when he saw Toni had disappeared all he had was a ring and a tiny piece of paper in his hand, which had been outstretched from when he had given her the medallion. Chel looked at him concerned, "You alright, Miguel?" Miguel nodded smiling his big grin, "Yes, quite alright." Tulio yawned, "We better head back to the inn, the sun'll be setting soon. And I am tired." Miguel nodded as they headed back to the inn that was in the opposite direction.  
  
Toni was hidden away from the sight of Miguel and his friends thinking slightly troubled, "What was wrong with me back there? I felt weird……' she sighed as she looked at the darkening sky, "I wonder if there is such thing as love at first sight." She murmured to herself as she headed in the direction of the broken down building she called home.  
  
-to be continued-??  
  
  
  
Toni Buenos Noches! I believe that the author was on crack when she wrote this but that is my opinion. Well anywayz. If you liked this story please send reviews, that is what silver up there says. For the up coming chapter, if she puts it up, is about Miguel and Me meeting again. Tulio worries about his buddy not knowing what is going on. And I think we completely lose Chel after this. Silver says keeping up with more than 2 and less than 4 talking characters is hard to do, especially when you don't remember how the character acts. She hopes you like Chapter One of No Need For Trouble! Oh and she knows she bootlegged a title like the Tenchi Muyo title. She apoligizes to the owners of Tenchi. 


	2. Chapter Two!!

0THANK YOU! I give me thanks to you peoplez who actually reviewed my work! My only story to get ANY reviews ::tears:: cruel people. Well thanx katie and MystikRider for reviewing. I luv you peoplez… not like that ::cough- ness::. Well I hope this next chapter is to your approval ::cheesy grin::. This one for the nice peoples out there ::another cheesed out grin:: =P. Oh and the typin may suck cuz my 10yr. Old cousin is messin' in me hair, or was some the time. Yeah annoyin' but she coo.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Toni Cisco and I don't know if I own the places, I don't normally research for my stories. Well I prolly don't own the peoplez other than Toni Cisco and random Spanish folks. Oh and there'll be a word bank at the end, If there's even any spanish in this one. ^.^'  
  
'thoughts' "spoken"  
  
  
  
No Need For Trouble!  
  
Part Two!  
  
By: The crazed black girl- silver youko  
  
  
  
Miguel laid in his bed staring at the ceiling thinking about the day he had just gone through, 'Is there love at first sight? Why would she give me a ring and note…?' He thought for a minute than slapped himself in the head, 'Idiot read the note.' He picked up the ring and note, ignoring the noise coming from the next room on the far wall. He shook his head as he sat back on the bed holding the ring and note. He opened it as he turned up the flame on the lamp, it read-  
  
Señor Miguel- thank-you for holding your tongue about this afternoon. I give this ring in payment of your silence, Maybe we will meet again, sometime. And I thank you again for not speaking out. I hope you except this ring, instead of keeping me in your debt.  
  
toni cisco  
  
He sighed as he read the note, 'Maybe I shouldn't have read it, and kept myself in the dark. At least she hopes we meet again.' He sighed again as he looked at the ring again as he laid down on the bed, 'Love doesn't exist for this Spaniard (I think that's the right term). A bachelor's life I shall lead.' He put the ring on folding his arms behind his head, 'But today was memorable, maybe I won't sell the ring… and maybe I'll meet Senorita Cisco again.' He fell into a peaceful sleep with a smile on his face.  
  
Across the city, Toni was sitting on the edge of a pallet in a run-down old building, staring up at the moon through the window above. 'Is there such thing as love at first sight? What was with me earlier…….. I couldn't look away from his beautiful deep dark bro- what am I thinking!? I am NOT falling for some guy that kept me from losing my hands. -sigh- why the heck am I thinking about him! I'm never going to see him again, Madrid is huge, there is no way I could see him again. But he was muy guapo, those dark eyes, blonde locks, wonderful smi-' stops mid thought "WHAT IS WITH YOU T!" she yells loud enough for anyone to here, birds fly from the perches they held on the building. She sighs again and flops down on the pallet, "A good night's sleep will clear my head. There's plenty of time to be wasted tomorrow." As she drifted off to sleep her thoughts drifted to Miguel, a smile crossed her face as her last coherent thought was of his beautiful smile.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The next morning Miguel woke before his faithful comrade and woman. He stretched in the perfect morning outside the inn. He stopped by to check on Altivo, his other faithful comrade, in the stables. When he got there he noticed he was still asleep, so he didn't disturb him, since he needed his beauty sleep and all. He decided to wander around town and wait for shops to open so he could scan them. So he headed toward the main commerce area in a relaxed way.  
  
Around the same time Toni was walking around the commerce area, looking for somewhere she could sell the jewelry she had one, so she wouldn't get caught. She wasn't really paying attention, since it was this early only about half the people were out so she was enjoying the 'quiet'. She finds a stand that had expensive items and tries to bargain for a few things she wants. As she was bartering her jewelry, some of the guys from the other day's dice game passes by. 'The Big Burly Guy' saw the jewelry she had and stopped, which stopped everyone else. Toni turned her eyes to the men and her heart jumped, "Oh no I'm going to die." She thought grimly. "Where did you get those gems and jewelry." He asked her. "My……." Her voice came out a squeak, then she cleared her throat. "Think fast think fast!" she thought in a hurry "None of your business." She said firmly. "Wonderful!" she yelled in her mind sarcastically. The man glared at her. The shopkeeper had backed away with his things. "What was that." "N-n-nothing senor." "That's what I thought. Now where did you get those things." "From-" she was cut off by an arm wrapping around her.  
  
"Novia, where have you been? I've looked all over the market for you. We'll be late if we don't hurry." Toni looked up to see Miguel looking down on her scolding. "What is he doing here.!? I am going to be in his debt forever for saving my skin." She thought irritated. The men looked at them and the big guy said, "Who is this. And where did you get those things! I will not ask again!" Toni looked back at the big man and was about to say something else but Miguel spook up first, "I am her husband." Toni's eyes got big at the comment, lie or not. "What the hell is he thinking!" she thought nervously. "And she inherited these items from her grandmother, who just recently died." The big man looked at Miguel with suspicion as a smaller younger looking man asked, " Then why was she trying to trade them. Shouldn't you provide for her." Miguel shifted as he thought, "God! What am I supposed to say! Tulio is the genius not me! Okay got it!" he thought quickly. "We are not financially set. I had told her not to sell these things, but I guess she was just trying to help." Another man from the group said in a wicked tone, "She should be whipped for disobedience!!!" He took out a whip looking at Toni wickedly. She backed away with instinctual fear bumping into the stand behind her. "Oh, God. No way am I going to be whipped! No!!" she thought looking around for a way to run. Miguel stepped in front of the man, "No, she will not be whipped. No matter how disobedient. Whipping is wrong." He stated glaring at the man angrily. The man backed down, not wanting to start anything with an angry husband or anything. The big man nodded, "We….. are….. sorry for bothering your wife senor. We thought something she possessed was ours." With that and throwing a angry glare to Toni they walked away. "God… he saved me… he could've easily let me be whipped… but.." she thought looking at Miguel with admiration.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked her as he turned to face her with a worried look. Toni blinked before hugging him "Thank you!" Miguel blinked. "What the…. Why is she hugging me." He thought slightly confused. "Mucho gracious senor Miguel!!" she said suddenly almost innocent. Then she let go of him, her face red. He blinked as he looked at her wondering why she was suddenly nice. "De Nada Senorita." He said. "I'm sorry I could have gotten you killed. I apologize for that senor. You didn't have to help me you know." She said as she still looked at him with admiration. Miguel nodded, "I know I didn't have to help you. But it was the right thing to do. And I wanted to thank you for the ring. It is beautiful." Toni smiled, a genuine smile, "Your welcome senor. But, why would you thank me for something that pays for debt." Miguel smiled his happy carefree smile as if no danger had just gone on, "Because I can. Why were you trying to trade your winnings so soon. You should've waited longer." Toni shrugged as she began to walk away. He followed her, "Well." Toni looked at him with a side-glance, "If you lived under the circumstances I do than you would be in a rush to get some money also." Miguel nodded, as he did she walked off again completely forgetting the innocent blonde. He caught up with her, "Wait a moment, where are you going." 


End file.
